The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols. Some issues have arisen in data exchange scenarios in which video conferencing platforms and audio conferencing platforms are deployed.